


Mistletoe

by j7nx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys' kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/pseuds/j7nx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between Naruto and Shino. Pure Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas letter for the super awesome Strailo :-*

**Title** : Mistletoe  
 **Pairing** : Shino/Naruto  
 **Warnings** : Fluff, boy kisses and more fluff

Christmas is the time of giving and sharing. 

It is the time of loving and forgiving 

and to feel the Joy and Happiness 

of being Loved & to be Loved.

Shino watched his lover carefully as the blond rushed around the kitchen putting the finishing touches to some of the last meals for their family dinner on Christmas Eve. Everyone was already seated and chatting animatedly about various topics while just the two of them were still absent from the table. Shino's mom as well as Tsunade had repeatedly tried to offer their help, but every time Naruto declined gently with the excuse that since he had invited them he had to take care of everything. Even Shino himself was often shooed away from the kitchen, yet he had managed to sneakily set up the table while the blond was too busy with all the pots and pans.

"Naruto..." He stood just behind the blond and intended to offer his help once more, but his lover suddenly sighed loudly and turned towards him. The dark-haired man circled his arms around the other's waist as Naruto leaned up a bit and placed a soft kiss on his left cheek, then another one on his right, before kissing his nose. Merry blue eyes were twinkling up at him and a wide grin was stretching those delectable lips. Shino couldn’t help smiling as well and captured those playful lips tenderly with his own.

The kiss was nothing more than gentle, loving and passionate. Their strong feelings for each other making it simply perfect.

"Thank you for everything, Shino." The blond whispered quietly while snuggling closer to his beloved. "You brought so much happiness and joy in my heart and life." His fists clenched briefly in the soft fabric of Shino’s turtle-neck, “I love you.”

The Aburame tightened his embrace in response to his lover’s words, "The same goes for you, Naruto. I love you too.” He murmured and another kiss was exchanged between them.

"C'mon, let's not keep the others waiting." Naruto said as he pulled back and handed a few plates to his lover, while he took the rest, and they headed towards the lively dining room where loud exclamations greeted them.

Behind them in the kitchen, just above the spot they had been standing previously, the mistletoe hanging from the lamp swayed gently and twirled around.


End file.
